1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to hinges and more specifically relates to external hinges mounted on surfaces of a sidewall and a door which hide the hinge inside the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of hinges are used in doors for appliances and cabinets to meet a host of needs. From a fully open position to a fully closed position the movement of hinges is generally limited to approximately 180°.
Often hinges are mounted on surfaces of the cabinet and doors, which detracts from the aesthetics of the product. Therefore, it is desirable to hide part of the hinge inside the door. However, even in a hidden door hinge the hinge pins can be seen from the front when the door is closed. Unauthorized persons may be tempted to cut the exposed hinge pins to break into the door.
In addition, a hinge may be needed of an extremely simple and inexpensive construction, which is composed of few readily assembled parts. Such a door hinge may permit the door being swung to full open position but may not be fully invisible. However, there is a need for a rail vehicle side skirt to open 180 degrees but have no visible exterior hinge. More particularly, an invisible hinge may need to entirely conceal when the door is closed, and present a neat, compact appearance when the door is open.
In the past there was either a concealed single pivot hinge that allowed 130-140 degrees of opening or a typical door hinge visible on the exterior to obtain 180 degrees of opening.
Therefore, there is a need for improvements in hinges for applications such as external hinges which are concealed.